The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automated quadrilateral surface discretization of a geometric region. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an automated quadrilateral mesh generation method and apparatus using a paving technique which automatically generates a mesh of quadrilateral elements without decomposition of the geometric regions and which is particularly useful in mesh generation for finite element analysis.